


Опустошение на двоих

by fu_ry



Series: Луистат. Дилогия [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_ry/pseuds/fu_ry
Summary: – Ты жалеешь о нашей встрече, верно? – спросил я, однако, боясь услышать неутешительную правду, не стал дожидаться ответа и продолжил: – Если ты сейчас здесь только потому, что я удерживаю тебя подле себя своими, если угодно, манипуляциями, можешь уйти. Уходи сегодня же, ты свободен.





	Опустошение на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Публиковалось на фикбуке под ником _Миля_. Потом вместе с профилем работа была удалена.

– О, не думал, что ты уже встал. 

Луи не отреагировал на мое появление. Он сидел в кресле перед маленьким столиком посреди гостиной и неотрывно смотрел на три горящие свечи. Я приобнял его сзади, он вздрогнул. 

– Сегодня ставят «Макбет», – объявил я. – Собирайся, иначе опоздаем.

– Мы смотрели его восемь раз. Я никуда не пойду.

– Но я хочу в театр. 

– Ты хочешь. Почему тебя никогда не заботит, чего хочу я?

– Потому что ты ничего не хочешь. Ты только и делаешь, что предаешься бессмысленным раздумьям. Пожелай лучшую проститутку в городе, новый костюм, бал в твою честь – ты мигом это получишь. 

– Мне это не нужно. Ты не понимаешь меня. Никогда не пытался понять.

– Хочешь просидеть в этом кресле всю ночь? Сил моих нет видеть, что ты с собой делаешь.

Я поспешил покинуть комнату. Господи, Луи, что творится в твоей голове? Ты сам себе мучаешь. 

Позже я предпринял еще одну попытку его расшевелить.

– Ты помнишь, какой сегодня день?

На этот раз Луи окинул меня ничего не выражающим взглядом. Я подхватил его под руки и принялся кружить с ним по комнате. Пламя свечей на столе колыхнулось и заплясало в такт нашим движениям. 

– У нас юбилей! Десять лет назад судьба впервые столкнула нас. Ты рад?

Луи резко остановился.

– Безумно рад, что десять лет назад ты насосался моей крови и бросил меня умирать, – процедил он саркастично.

– Почему ты так меня не любишь?

– Ты говоришь о любви, но не гнушаешься манипулировать мной. 

Его слова больно укололи меня. Он-то был для меня всем. Я отвернулся, чтобы он не заметил, как я переменился в лице. 

– Ты жалеешь о нашей встрече, верно? – спросил я, однако, боясь услышать неутешительную правду, не стал дожидаться ответа и продолжил: – Если ты сейчас здесь только потому, что я удерживаю тебя подле себя своими, если угодно, манипуляциями, можешь уйти. Уходи сегодня же, ты свободен. – Я выдержал короткую паузу. Молчание Луи было невыносимо. Должно быть, мне было бы легче услышать, как он ненавидит меня и презирает (все то, что я часто читал во взгляде прекрасных зеленых глаз). – Отправлюсь в город. Не хочу присутствовать при твоем побеге.

***

Я напился крови, убив троих, но не чувствовал себя менее опустошенным. Я шел к нашему с Луи дому как на эшафот. До смерти боялся, что в его стенах меня встретит лишь немая пустота. 

В гостиной Луи не было. На столике остались свечи, сгоревшие наполовину, давно потушенные, остывшие. Во мне проснулась боль утраты. Я схватил свечи, сломал их и бросил обломки в закрытое окно. Стекло разбилось, осыпая осколками георгины в саду. Звон стоял у меня в ушах, пока я, едва переставляя ноги, шел к комнате Луи. Как прискорбно, что вампиру-создателю не доступны мысли своих отпрысков: не заходя в дом я мог бы узнать, здесь ли мой возлюбленный, не пытая себя его поисками со страхом, что мои надежды на его присутствие в конце концов рухнут. 

Открытый гроб, сверху брошена одежда, которую он носил дома. Я снял свое облачение и надел его рубаху на голое тело, кутаясь в нее, обхватывая себя руками, будто пытаясь как можно сильнее почувствовать моего милого Луи, который навсегда меня покинул. На глаза наворачивались слезы. Я не счел нужным сдерживать их: у них не будет свидетелей. Красные капли пропитывали белую ткань.

До рассвета оставалось чуть больше получаса – если б Луи хотел вернуться, он бы давно это сделал. Я обходил дом, не имея более надежды найти его. Я мысленно прощался с ним, гадая, суждено ли нам однажды встретиться вновь. Признаться, я сожалел, что не рассказал ему всего, что знал сам. Сможет ли он прожить в одиночестве? Однако и Луи не пытался понять меня, узнать поближе, как бы он ни упрекал меня в том же. К боли утраты примешалось немного злости, она толкала меня вперед, из комнаты в комнату, из коридора в коридор, с чердака в подвал. 

***

Я вошел в свою спальню перед самым восходом солнца и обратил внимание, что гроб мой немного сдвинут. Я смахнул с глаз слезы и откинул крышку. 

Внутри меня все замерло, когда в гробу я увидел Луи, переодетого для сна. Он сел, с интересом разглядывая кровавые пятна на коже и рубахе. 

– Ты не ушел. – Я взял его за подбородок, желая убедиться в его материальности, и отворачивая его лицо, не могучи вынести столь пристального взгляда. Но он оттолкнул мою руку, вновь устремляя свой взор на меня.

– Нет.

– Я второй раз умер, думая, что да.

– Ты так дорожишь мною?

– Конечно, идиот, я люблю тебя. 

– И ты только сейчас об этом говоришь?

– Я говорил тебе это тысячу раз, но ты, страдалец, хотел верить, что это только шутка или способ выманить у тебя побольше денег. 

– То есть тебе не нужны были мои деньги?

– Ох, я нашел бы где их достать, если б ты был нищ. – Я взял его за руку, погладил белоснежное запястье. – Что заставило тебя остаться?

– Ты причинил мне много боли…

– И ты не хотел лишиться возможности отомстить мне?

– …Но я привязан к тебе. Я привык к тому, что ты рядом. Мы должны держаться вместе.

– Глупый, напуганный Луи, – прошептал я ему на ухо, обнимая холодное тело. – Ты так слаб и потерян, ты боишься не справиться, оставшись один на один с собой. И все же я люблю тебя. Да, мы должны держаться вместе, я хочу этого. 

Я коснулся губами уголка его губ. Рассвет неумолимо приближался, отводя нам считанные минуты. 

– Но скажи, ты любишь меня хоть немного?

Он потянул меня на себя, заставляя лечь в гроб, и задвинул крышку. Места для двоих не хватало, однако я был рад возникшей тесноте. Он редко позволял дотронуться до себя, словно боялся чего-то. Меня? Проявления чувств? Боялся предоставить брешь в воздвигнутой им стене враждебного уныния? В кромешной темноте он обнял меня, и, уже проваливаясь в сон, я услышал короткое «Да».


End file.
